Promises of Tomorrow
by red lilies
Summary: Kallen visits a friend on his deathbed and remembers that not everything has a happy ending, but that doesn't make a sad one. Kallen/Xingke friendship.


**Title**: Promises of Tomorrow

**Summary**: Kallen visits a friend on his deathbed and remembers that not everything has a happy ending, but that doesn't make a sad one.

SPOILERS if you haven't watched R2.

Disclaimer: Code Geass isn't mine.

* * *

There were many things Kallen hated in her life. Carrots, mice, disloyally, fools – but hospitals weren't one of them. But standing in front of the silent automatic glass doors of this hospital Kallen wished she did. Then maybe she could convince herself that she really didn't need to go inside. But clutching the carefully worded request in her hand she knew that she had to go in. After all, it wasn't everyday one received a plea from a man on his deathbed.

The doors slide open in front on her, and Kallen realized her feet had moved of their own violation, making the decision for her. Apparently they were politer than the rest of her. Kallen continued her journey across the empty waiting room to the front desk. The single woman there looked up.

"Miss Kouzuki, we've been expecting you." Of course they had. "Room 207, the elevator is down the hall on the left."

Kallen thanked her absently and headed off in the direction she had pointed. Her footsteps echoed in the empty halls. Everything was meticulously clean under the florescent lights. The lack of people bothered Kallen, even though she was sure it was normal here. Few people could afford the high-end hospital – before the war it had serviced the families of the Eunuchs and a few high officials of the Chinese Federation. With them dead, Kallen suspected the hospital would have to go public or face bankruptcy. For the moment, however, there was still at least one patient being paid for.

Kallen reached the elevator and pushed the up button. The doors opened as quietly as elevator doors could and Kallen stepped inside. She reached out and once again pushed a button - this time for the second floor. Standing in the elevator Kallen felt as if she was on high alert. Everything was sharp and clear and Kallen felt terribly out of place. She didn't want to be here; didn't know why she was here.

The doors opened in front of her and she stepped out into another long, white hall. A doctor passed her as the elevator slide shut behind her, scribbling on a clipboard. She started walking. 203, 204, 205, 206, 207.

Kallen stopped and stared at the door. She though it would be easier to visit him than if it had been family or someone like Oghi, but found she couldn't reach for the handle. It didn't matter as the handle turned and the door open and Kallen looked into a slightly surprised face. The surprised faded and a small smile formed.

"Kallen Kouzuki, I'm glad you came," said Zhou Xianglin.

Kallen shifted on her feet awkwardly, unsure what to say. Xianglin opened the door wider.

"Go on in, he'll be glad you are here."

Kallen let out a small puff of air. Then she stood up straight and stepped pass Xianglin. The door clicked shut behind her and Kallen knew that it was only her and the man on the bed left in the room.

The lights where off in the room, but the widows where large and the curtains pulled fully back. Kallen crossed the large floor that could have easily held another two or three beds to the single one pulled up next to the window. Judging by the unused machines in the middle of the room, it had been moved to accommodate the figure in it. It made sense as Kallen had always pegged him as someone who'd hate being cooped up. A single chair was placed next to the bed. Kallen sat down. Neither of the two spoke for a few long moments.

"I'm glad you came," he said, echoing Xianglin's words. He turned his gaze away from the window and Kallen felt her heart constrict. It was clear from the limpness of his long black hair to the sallow coloring of his skin. Kallen struggled for a moment to remember that this was the man who had so easily predicted Lelouch's plans and countered in seconds. The man who had taken her out in less than three minutes. The man truly behind the upheaval of power in the Chinese Federation. As it was only his eyes seemed to hold any life at the moment. And as they locked eyes Kallen could feel the intelligence and strength behind them.

"Hello Li Xingke."

* * *

As they talked Kallen barely noticed the light was starting to fade and the room darken. The conversation had started slowly, but picked up speed as they settled into a routine. She'd even made Xingke laugh once, though it quickly turned into coughing. Still, it was easy to pretend that they were old war buddies at a pub rather than a hospital bed. Kallen was pleased to find that even if his body was failing, his mind was clear. Xingke was the first to finally admit to the passing time.

"It's growing late," he said softly, his eyes glancing back at the darkening sky.

"I suppose it is," Kallen replied, rocking back in her seat. The time had come. She was sure she was about to hear why Xingke had requested she come. Why she was one of the few that knew he was dieing.

"You are a very interesting person Kallen Kouzuki," he started slowly. Kallen didn't say anything – it was clear he wasn't done speaking. "I suspect there are few people in this world who can pilot a Knightmare as well as you can. Even fewer than have your steadfast loyalty. I remember how strange I found it when I first discovered you were the pilot of the Guren Mk-II. I was impressed and reminded how war ages the young quickly. When I fought you I was reminded of that fact again, even as I cursed all of the Black Knights. But I think it was your loyalty to Zero and to Japan that really caught my attention.

"I'm not long for this world, and I suspect that there are feuding factions in the Chinese Federation that still wish to use Empress Tianzi as a puppet leader. This is unfair to ask, but there are few I believe I could trust."

Kallen could see where this was going. She started to open her mouth, to protest that she couldn't leave Japan to guard another country, to guard a single girl, but Xingke raise a hand, effectively silencing her.

"I'm not asking for you to take my place. I only want to know that if something happens, if some group tries to take over that you will use your connections to keep Empress Tianzi safe. I can't die without knowing she's safe."

Kallen swallowed. "If anyone comes after her, I'll be the first to get her out. No person should be a pawn in another's game." She laid a hand on his arm that rested above the bed cover. "You have my word that Empress Tianzi may always seek refuge in Japan – even if I am the only one who will take her."

"Thank you," he said, closing his eyes.

Neither spoke for a few long minutes. Kallen was starting to think that Xingke has slipped into slumber when he opened his eyes once again.

"This is a heavy burden I've place on you Kallen Kouzuki," he said. He didn't give Kallen a chance to respond. "This was given to me by my father, and to him by his," he went on, raising his hand slowly to gesture at the long sword that was resting on the end table by the bed. Kallen hadn't noticed it when she'd come in, but she did recognize it. She'd never seen Xingke without it.

"I –" she started. This time Xingke put his hand on her arm. She fell silent.

"I give it to you," he said, letting a small smile grace his features. "Take it."

Kallen carefully picked up the sword. The sheath itself was plain, but as Xingke motion for her to draw it, she sucked in a gasp at the elegant engravings on the blade. On side was a dragon, flame spewing from its mouth; the other was a phoenix it full flight, claws out stretched.

"Can't even use it," she said in protest.

"I believe the Knight of Three would be delighted at the chance to teach you," said Xingke, his eyes holding laughter. Kallen felt herself heat up and prayed it didn't show. Judging by the growing smile she was being unsuccessful. "The jian is slightly different than the swords of Britannia, but I think it is a small matter."

"I could never repay you," she said, resheathing the blade.

"But you already have."

* * *

Kallen stopped to look back on last time at the hospital. The jian was being held carefully in her left hand, her right wiping at what she would hate to admit were tears. Many friends had die during the war, but it was just as bad to see Xingke go slowly now. She bit her lip to stop any more tears as the headlights of a car appeared on the quiet road. Tomorrow she would have to return to Japan. The U.F.N. council was in the middle of redistribution talks. She wondered if Empress Tianzi knew how bad his condition was. She guessed he hadn't told her or she'd been inseparable from him. The car stopped in front of her. She waved it off and turned around. Xianglin smiled when she saw her.

Tomorrow would come soon enough. Tomorrow she'd remember her promise. But tonight she'd stay with a friend and remember his strength, his wit and his smile.

* * *

A/N:

Well, this sorta turned out like I planned, and over all I'm happy with it. I wanted to explore the parallels between Kallen and Xingke (what with their loyalty and determination to fight for what they believe in), but mostly I wanted to give a reason for Xingke absence at the end of the series. I mean really, he just disappears. So I sorta gave him an ending. Hopefully it was satisfying.

Let me hear what you think. Opinions, comments, etc. are loved.

RL


End file.
